If I die Young
by kickfan848
Summary: This is a story that got inspired by a song by The Band Perry. Not that tradgey


**If I die Young**

**A/N: The first half tells Jack did have a problem and goes to the police for help. The second half is his death, killer killing himself, Jack telling them to move on. Third half is flashback. Fourth half is in the future when Jack return as an angel every death day. So this story has five parts. Trust me there is always a happy ending in all my stories, just not telling you the fifth part.**

**First Half**

People always love Jack not because of his money or parents are, because of who he is. It was almost Christmas break and Jack and his whole and when I mean whole it means Grandparents, uncles, aunt, cousins and many more where going on a camping trip for Christmas break. It is November 30, 2013. There were so many things to do. Jack was heading to the police station where his dad works. Jack wanted to talk to the police about the 'text message' he been getting for the past couple of weeks. Jack talks to one of his dad friend about the text message. Kato {a.k.a. cop} took Jack phone and took a look. The texts read 'Funny can u kill ur self w/ a gun' or 'I am always watching u, but try 2 find me' or 'I am going 2 kill u someday so watch ur back' or 'I wonder who going 2 kill first u or me.' Kato looks at Jack with a questioning look.

"Why did u wait until 2 weeks to say this?" Kato ask.

"I thought it was a prank since that did happen to me 5 times, but this is getting out of hand." Jack stated. The cop agrees since people do prank like this. He decides to keep Jack phone until he can figure who is sending these mean text. After hours he finally found out who send those texts that's when Carlos Jack's father showed up.

"Why do you have my son's phone unless you bought the same one? If so that's just weird." Carlos said he can get stuck in his head sometime.

"No it is Jack. Have he ever mention threatening texts message?"

"No why?"

"Someone has been sending Jack these text messages for 2 weeks. I finally found out whom."

They took him in, but now they need to find the one who hired him to this.

**Second Half**

Jack and his whole family got ready for the camping trip. Jack was packing all of his stuff which included clothes, Iphone, iPod, his laptop, scary books and movies, and other. Jack got in the camping 'party' bus. Jack pulled out a book called Every Stupid Scary Story** {Not REAL}. **Jack read the book all the way through the trip. Once they got there Jack went to his room and unpacks. After unpacking Jack joins his family for a boat trip. Of course Jack bought a water proof case for his Iphone and his iPod. So he brought his iPod with him, to hear music. Jack put his iPod to his ear he left his headphone and earbuds inside so they don't get wet and stop working. Jack put his music loud when they all starting singing camping song.

It was finally Christmas Eve. The whole family went to a parade near the camp. Jack and Kai stayed far away from the family so they don't get embarrassed. They were talking about some stuff they thought was cool or epic fail. They went home late Jack stayed outside a little longer. When someone grab him from behind and drug him. Jack was fight to stay awake, but failed.

Kai and the family look all around for Jack. After sometime Jack called Kai, Kai can tell Jack was scared.

They found Jack got him out and called the paramedics. The paramedics finally came and took Jack to the hospital. They told them jack didn't make it.

It has been eight weeks and everyone knew about his death. Jack told them they should move on and showed them their future.

**Third Half **

**P.S. these flashbacks are not in order there mix up.**

Cassie Jack's big sister was playing in the playground. While Cassie played Mrs. Brewer was swinging baby Jack on the baby swing.

Jack mumbled idiot to Jerry who trip and fell and spilled pudding on the girl he was trying to get a date with.

Jack and Cassie was singing and playing video game. Jack bet her in a split second. She was determined so she said rematch.

Cassie was watching Jack crawl around, he grabs something she couldn't tell and threw it at her. It was a baby fake phone. She grabs a pillow and threw it at the six months Jack. Jack of course like any baby cried. She got in troubled.

Cassie read a story to her little brother Jack who was listening. The story was called Sleepy Hollow of the Dead. She thought Jack would be scared by now, but he wasn't in fact he was in the complete opposite stage.

Jack was talking to Kim when Donna Tobin came. Jack didn't wanted to hurt Donna feeling, but he thought she was a slut. She started to talk, but Jack zoned out.

Jack and his childhood friend Ryan were doing a car toy race.

Jack got in his car and drove in the abandoned road behind his house. Ryan was here he moved to Seaford eight weeks ago. Jack did a perfect Tokyo Drift. Jack was super excited.

It was Ryan first day of school. He didn't know anybody. A nerd came up to him with some other kid that looks Latin and in African Kid. He introduces himself Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Milton was so annoying, he pushed me. He got mad and threw a punch, but someone caught it. I look up to see a boy with brown hair. I recognized the moles in his cheek. 'Jack' Ryan said. 'Ryan'. The both boys started to talk about everything. Jack sat with Ryan instead of his friends.

People were crying, or making small talk. Cassie was crying, Jack was sitting there thinking of his grandma who passed away. His grandma was a sweet nurse, she died of cancer. Jack's grandma inspired him to be the way he is.

Jack was with his grandparents. His grandma was making cookies and his grandpa was teaching him karate. When Jack got tired, he helps his grandma make cookies.

Kim and Cassie were talking while Jack and Jerry talked. Jack wanted to hit Jerry for looking at Cassie the wrong way. Jack did hit Jerry and said that's my sister. Meanwhile the girls were talking about their crushes.

Jack and Kim were at the park. Kim was sitting in the swing while Jack pushes her. She felt she was a little kid again, but this one she loved.

Jerry was dancing, while Jack read his book. 'Oh my God, you're reading' Rudy said while the rest of the Wasabi came. 'FYI you use God name in vain and yes, I read' Jack stated everyone knew Jack and his family were Christian expect Jack never acted as one.

Jack invited them to come to the Christmas bash in his church. It was fun they ate food and deserts. They played Christian game. They also had a tree, which had everyone who came.

**Fourth Half**

It was Christmas Eve and Kim was setting a Christmas Eve party. The guys came to help, it was two hour till the party and Kim was panicking. "Aw, is Kim really panicking or just plain crazy." "Really can you say anything nice?" Kim said. "It wasn't us" Kim looks around "If you didn't say that then who did?" "I did" Jack said. They were excited, but they were confused. "Ghost can come back in there dead day" They stop being confused. Jack help them set everything up.

The kids came upstair, they all hug Jack. The guys look at Jack. "Jack!" they said. "Hey! I help them sometime." "Really! You visit them, but not us!" Kim said.

Everyone came, jack stayed for the party, but left at the end. The guys started to clean up. Jack came back and helps them out. They chatted for a while until jack felt dizzy. He knew he had to leave if he don't he can't visit them again he left. But he came back the next Christmas Eve. So on Jack comes back in Christmas Eve.

**Fifth Half**

Jack woke up. Jack look at the time it was twelve in the morning and he hadto go in a camping trip in six hour. Jack looks around and saw theSleepy Hollow of the Dead. I should really stop reading scary book before bed. The book was about his dream, but instead of Jack it was a character name Robin.


End file.
